Last Kiss
by KH-Freak-O-Zoid
Summary: 'I never thought that our last kiss would be our last...' Songfic. Rated for implied shonen-ai and brief language. Reviews are like candy!


A/N: I'm back! I'm really starting to recognize myself as an author. Songfics are my strongsuit and I'm good at writing bittersweet angst. :D This is based off of Taylor Swift's new song, "Last Kiss." Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

Zexion: Zzzzz...*snores* KH...Freak-O-Zoid...no...own...no...zzzzz...

* * *

Axel looked at me. I'll never forget the look on his face. It was one of pure love. A misture of care, passion, concern, and just a hint of lust. That was my Axel. If it wasn't for the light of my alarm clock illuminating his face, I wouldn't have been able to see him in the darkness of the early morning, 1:58am.

I loved hearing him whisper those sweet nothings in my ear. I never remembered them in the morning. Sometimes I didn't even comprehend them at all. But I knew they were always words of love. Three little words always made it through to my brain, though.

"I love you," Axel whispered.

My eyes snapped opened in my half-asleep, dreamy state. My heart was beating slightly faster than usual. I didn't bother to look to my side. In the direction I'd felt the body heat of another just moments before. In the direction I'd felt the kisses come from. In the direction the loving whispers had come from. I knew there was no one there. The voice was only a memory. _I love you, _I heard in my head, over and over. I scoffed. "Right. If you loved me, then why did you leave?" I muttered into the darkness, the sound masked by the pitter-patter of the rain.

_I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness at 1:58. The words that you whisper just us to know. You told me you loved me, so why did you go away? Away..._

I layed motionless in my bed, unable to fall asleep. It didn't matter. I knew as soon as sleep took me, I'd be jolted awake by painfully real memories again.

I turned my head to stare out into the rain, trying to stay awake so that my dreams would not betray me again. I soon looked away, though, remembering the last rainy night I'd had with him.

I slowly closed my eyes, unconsciously. I could smell the rain; I wa son the pavement. I had just run off the plane and I was whipping my head around frantically, trying to spot those bright red spikes I loved so much. My short blonde hair was sticking to my forehead, being matted down by the rain, but it didn't matter to me. It was July, around 11pm. I had finally come back from a long summer month at my mother's home. Finally, our eyes met. Blue met green and everything went in slow motion as I ran into his arms, hugging myself against his chest. His heart was racing and I'm sure mine was too. I swore his heart would jump right out of his chest. I thought mine would, too, when I felt his arms wrap around me.

My eyes flew open again. The smile that had unconsciously creeped onto my face disappeared as slowly as it had appeared and I sighed.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement. I ran off the plane that July night. The beat of your heart that jumps through your shirt. I can still feel your arms._

I climbed out of bed, sitting down by my window. I leaned my back against my trunk and hugged my legs to my chest. I sank back in my sleepy state and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his shirt. I wore it to bed every night. It was one of my only reminders that he had ever been mine to begin with.

I went through the same thing every night, desperately wishing I had him back. But I had no idea how to make him miss me...

I never thought he'd _have _to miss me. I never thought that our last kiss would be our last. And I never imagined we'd end like we had-or end at all.

"Axel...," I whispered, inaudibly against the storm outside. His name rarely ever left my lips. I didn't think it ever would.

_And now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. I never imagined we'd end like this. Your name forever the name on my lips._

I stared off into space, not fighting the memories anymore. Each one hurt, but it was the good kind of pain. The kind that kills you, but that reminds you that you were ever in love in the first place. Sometimes it just felt better to hurt than to feel nothing at all. At least the pain was a reminder that I cared at all.

I remembered the way he walked...there was always that slight bounce in his step that made me swoon. I swore he did it on purpose, althought he always denied it. He was always the life of the party while I just clung to his side, barely saying a word. He always showed off. The arrogant bastard...but it was one of the things I loved abotu him. Half of the time, he was showing _me _off. I would just blush and roll my eyes. It was ridiculous that out of all the amazing things about him that he could brag about, he chose to brag about me.

He would always surprise me by pulling me in for a kiss when I least expected it. I was surprised I hadn't suffered from a heart attack yet, from the way my heart raced. When he pulled away he asked me for just one dance. I bit my lip, hesitating. I hated dancing. So it surprised me when I felt myself being pulled to the center of the floor. I just couldn't say no to him. I guess he was just special.

I felt my eyes start to sting a little when I came back to reality.

_I do remember the swing in your step. The life of the party, you're showing off again and I roll my eyes and then you pull me in. I'm not much for dancing but, for you, I did._

I remembered the time he'd met my father. I had been so nervous. My dad was the one person who just couldn't accept the fact I was gay. But Axel had insisted I introduce them. He had held his hand out for my father to shake. Dad hesitated but took it after a moment. The whole meeting had gone surpringly well and dad gave me his approval.

Axel and I walked out of my father's house together that day. His hands were in his pockets, like he always walked. I always thought it was so sexy. As soon as my dad closed the door, he took one hand out and took mine. I started telling him how nervous I'd been that something would go wrong or that dad wouldn't like him and he cut me off by kissing me.

Those little surprises were what i would miss the most.

_Because I love your handshake meeting my father. I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets. How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something. There's not a day that I don't miss those rude interruptions._

I leaned my head back on my trunk, trying to hold the tears in. I wasn't in the crying mood tonight. I replayed our last kiss at least a dozen times in my head, not believing it could've been our last.

_And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. I never imagined we'd end like this. Your name forever the name on my lips. Mmm..._

I remembered the events of the past day. My best friend, Sora, gave me pictures of his boyfriend, Riku's, last party. Axel and Riku were best friends. Any of the picutres that didn't have him in them didn't interest me. This was the only contact I had with him now...looking at him in pictures. I stared at them all the time when I was alone. They took the place of watching him sleep next to me, like I did before.

I took a deep breath, I could feel him slowly forgetting me, even now. The familiar feeling of his even, sleeping breath on the back of my neck was being replaced byt the feeling of emptiness. A feeling of loss...and regret. I had to remember to thank Sora for the pictures later. Honestly, one of the only reasons I was still friends with him was to keep in touch with Axel...indirectly.

_Axel... _I sighed. I wondered where he was right now. Probably curled up in his nice warm bed...possibly with a new lover. A single tear leaked out at the thought.

I hoped he was happy. He deserved happiness. He deserved better than me. I understood I could never be enough for him. I wasn't nearly significant enough. I hoped wherever he was, the sun was shining. I hoped it was as beautiful as he was. But...part of me couldn't help but be hopeful. Hopeful that something...anything would remind him of me. Anything would make him wish he had stayed. I'd always be waiting with open arms. He would come back anytime. Not that I ever expected him to change his mind...

* * *

I sighed, sitting by the wall in the darkness of my empty apartment. It was every bit as lonely as it was the day I rented it seven months ago. I shivered, pulling his coat tighter to my shoulders. It smelled like vanilla and spice. That was his scent. The scent of Roxas.

I seriously doubted that he missed me anywhere near as much as I misses him. Why would he? I broke his heart. I didn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing he missed me. I never thought our last kiss would be our last. And I never imagined it would've ended the way it did... I would give anything to change that night. I tried to say his name, but it caught in my throat, never leaving my lips. Like our last kiss, burining on my lips. It would be there forever...

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. I neevr imagined we'd end like this. Your name forever the name on my lips, just like our last kiss. Forever the name on my lips, forever the name on my lips...just like out last._

...Even if it was our last.


End file.
